Sometimes You Get What You Need
by Kirk Baldridge
Summary: Several of Rachel's relationships are in jeopardy after she learns a disturbing new secret.
1. Chapter 1

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL:

TITLE: _Sometimes You Get What You Need_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel/Ivy

RATING: K+

SUMMARY: Several of Rachel's relationships are in jeopardy.

SPOILER: Sequel to _You Don't Always Get What You Want_ and set sometime after _Black Magic Sanction_. While you don't need to read my previous stories to follow and (hopefully) enjoy this one, it would help.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I feel a little explanation is necessary. _My Immortal_ and its sequel, _Through Her Eyes_, are a separate timeline from my other four stories, which-if you wanted to read them all-technically belong in this order. _You Don't Always Get What You Want_, _Love and Vampires_, _Disturbing_, and _Sometimes You Get What You Need_.

CHAPTER 1

Ivy Tamwood awoke with a jolt, ever sense on high alert as she tried to determine what had roused her. The bedroom was quiet so she was pretty sure they were not under attack, but something wasn't right.

Vampiric vision easily piercing the darkness, her vaguely almond-shaped eyes focused on the foot of the bed. Her brown eyes flashed black as she realized there was a shadowy figure standing there.

Baring her fangs she let out a throaty growl. "Who are you?" The stranger did not respond, or move.

In the bed beside her, Rachel Morgan lay entangled in sheets. She stirred, her naked skin rubbing against the living vampire's as she rolled over and moaned, her eyes fluttering open. "Ivy?"

"Someone's here." Ivy glanced worriedly at her lover. "Can you make a circle?"

Rachel blinked. "Sure." She raised her head, and even though it was dark, she could tell there was no one there. "But why?"

"What?" Ivy looked again. "No. Damn it! Rachel, I swear I saw someone."

"You were probably just having a bad dream and woke up in the middle of it." Rachel cupped her lover's cheek. "It's all right. Trust me, I know how freaky that is, but look. We're fine." She smiled. "Okay?" After a few moments, Ivy nodded and lay back down, sighing as Rachel put her arms around her. "So, since both of us are awake now, I was thinking."

Ivy's could smell Rachel's arousal and her incense flowed in response. "About what, as if I have to ask?"

"Page seventy four."

Ivy had memorized Rynn Cormel's book back in high school, and she and Skimmer had perfected nearly half of it, so she knew exactly what Rachel was referring to and leaned in to kiss her witch.


	2. Chapter 2

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL: 

TITLE: _Sometimes You Get What You Need_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel/Ivy

RATING: K+

SUMMARY: Several of Rachel's relationships are in jeopardy.

SPOILER: Sequel to _You Don't Always Get What You Want_ and set sometime after _Black Magic Sanction_. While you don't need to read my previous stories to follow and (hopefully) enjoy this one, it would help.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I feel a little explanation is necessary. _My Immortal_ and its sequel, _Through Her Eyes_, are a separate timeline from my other four stories, which-if you wanted to read them all-technically belong in this order. _You Don't Always Get What You Want_, _Love and Vampires_, _Disturbing_, and _Sometimes You Get What You Need_.

CHAPTER 2

The next morning, at breakfast, Rachel and Ivy sat on either side of the island counter, eating waffles and watching in amusement as Jenks fluttered around the kitchen. The pixies were playing hide and seek and he had found all but one of his sons. There was no sign of Jin, but he knew he was around because the game was confined to the kitchen.

Ivy tore off a piece of waffle and dipped it in a bowl of warm honey. She brought it to her lips, freezing at the sight of a glassy-eyed pixy hanging on to it. "Umm, Jenks?" She caught him in her outstretched hand. "I found him."

"Tinks' titties, boy! What do you think you're doing?" Honey basically made pixies drunk. "You're not old enough!"

Jin burped. "Sorry, papa."

"If your mother could see you now…" Jenks winced as he thought of his late wife. Finally, he crossed his arms and sighed. "It's okay, Jin. Jo would you and Jahi take your brother back to the desk, please?"

"Yes, papa."

Jenks landed on the edge of the bowl and took a handful of honey for himself. "I never realized how much work it was for Mattie to deal with all of them whenever I was out on a run. The woman was a saint."

"We miss her too, Jenks."

Jenks looked between Rachel and Ivy, toward the kitchen door, and was surprised to see a figure standing there. "Hey." He couldn't make out whom it was, though the shape seemed familiar. "Who's that?" Both women looked over their shoulders, and when they turned back each had the same worried expression. "What?" He flew up, rolling his eyes when he saw the empty doorway. "Tinks' contractual hell!" Even Ivy couldn't move that fast. They had told him about Ivy's 'dream'. "It's spreading."


	3. Chapter 3

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL: 

TITLE: _Sometimes You Get What You Need_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel/Ivy

RATING: K+

SUMMARY: Several of Rachel's relationships are in jeopardy.

SPOILER: Sequel to _You Don't Always Get What You Want_ and set sometime after _Black Magic Sanction_. While you don't need to read my previous stories to follow and (hopefully) enjoy this one, it would help.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I feel a little explanation is necessary. _My Immortal_ and its sequel, _Through Her Eyes_, are a separate timeline from my other four stories, which-if you wanted to read them all-technically belong in this order. _You Don't Always Get What You Want_, _Love and Vampires_, _Disturbing_, and _Sometimes You Get What You Need_.

CHAPTER 3

'_Ivy's could have been a dream but Jenks? The honey high doesn't make him hallucinate._'

Rachel was thinking about the mysterious figure Ivy and Jenks had seen as she was taking a shower.

Several possibilities came to mind.

The church was, of course, haunted for a time, but everything had been quiet ever since Pierce was given a body and now resided in the ever after, so while not impossible another ghost seemed unlikely.

Someone could also have cast a spell to make Ivy and Jenks imagine things, but if so it was a pretty pointless exercise since the figure didn't move or speak and neither of them was the type to freak out.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel saw movement. Through the semi-transparent shower curtain, she saw a figure—too short to be Ivy but way too big to be Jenks—turning away. "Hey!" By the time she got the curtain open, whoever or whatever it was had melted into the bathroom mirror and was gone. An unmistakable smell was left behind, however. "Son of a…"

Rachel shut off the water and grabbed her robe. Fuming, she stomped into the kitchen to the familiar sight of Ivy at her computer, buying music, with Jenks sitting on her shoulder, belittling each of her selections. "It's Al!" They both looked up at her. "I was in the shower. I saw someone watching me, and I smelled burnt amber."

"Are you sure?"

Rachel crossed her arms. "I think I know the smell of the ever after by now."

"Not that." Ivy shook her head. "I meant, are you sure it was Al? He's going to see you in a couple of days. Why bother?"

'I'll let you know." Rachel closed her eyes. She didn't like doing this, but short of summoning him, it was the fastest and easiest way to contact Al. She tapped the ley line behind the church, spindling its energy into her chi, and when she felt her cells humming, she knew she was ready. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the world; vanishing in front of Ivy and Jenks. A heartbeat later she found herself on her knees in Al's kitchen, gagging. Jumping without Bis's help was still a bitch. "Crap that hurts!"

"That's because you're still fighting it, itchy witch." Algaliarept stood over her in his crushed green velvet and lace suit, red, goat-slitted eyes peering over his smoked glasses. "Not that I am displeased to see you Rachel…" As she stood, her robe slipped partly open. "…but you are two days early. Perhaps, you could stand to be apart from me no longer?"

Gritting her teeth, Rachel yanked her robe closed. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before. Early on, a curse she was twisting blew up in her face, disintegrating her clothes. Come to think of it, that sort of thing seemed to happen entirely too often. She frowned. There were more important things to be angry about right now. "Damn it Al! What are you doing?"

The demon blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You're spying on me!" Rachel crossed her arms. She had enough ley line energy spindled to knock him on his ass, though truth be told, she could do the demon very little damage. "Why? I thought we had an agreement?" One he took every opportunity to stretch, twist, or ignore when it suited him, so she wasn't surprised, she just didn't understand.

Al shook his head. "I honestly have no idea what you are babbling about, itchy witch."

"You…" Rachel blinked. She had seen Al angry, surprised, annoyed, furious, sad, and often enraged, but even though she was pretty sure this was not his real face his current expression was one she recognized as genuine confusion. "…don't know, do you?" He shook his head and she sighed. "Someone was there. Ivy and Jenks saw it first, and just a few minutes ago so did I. I smelled burnt amber, Al. Maybe it wasn't you, but someone from the ever after was in my church."

Al paced back and forth as he listened to Rachel tell him about the three strange sightings. "Your kitchen, as I recall, is unsanctified, so any demon could enter it easily enough. I am uncertain about your bathroom, but your bedroom? I have no doubt you made certain it was protected, especially after the last time this happened. Or have you forgotten?"

"What are you talking about?"

It was times like this Al wondered if the whole teacher thing was going to work out when his student was clearly so dense. "Oh, my pathetic itchy witch." He shook his head. "There has been a demon in your bedroom before." He sneered. "Finding you in Ivy Alisha Tamwood's would be no great chore…for her."

Rachel paled. "Oh crap."

"You should just consider yourself fortunate that whatever her reasons for doing this, she has chosen so subtle a method. As you know from experience, she usually knocks down walls and throws people around to get what she wants. Understand this, Rachel. Whenever Newt wants or, more often, needs to forget something she tends to go overboard and ends up…shall we say, loopy? Otherwise, in those times she is more lucid, she is our leader, and is an incredibly intelligent, and dangerous, creature."

"I-I have to go back. I have to warn Ivy and Jenks."

Al nodded. "Good luck." Once she was gone, his face fell. "Shit!"


	4. Chapter 4

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL: 

TITLE: _Sometimes You Get What You Need_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel/Ivy

RATING: K+

SUMMARY: Several of Rachel's relationships are in jeopardy.

SPOILER: Sequel to _You Don't Always Get What You Want_ and set sometime after _Black Magic Sanction_. While you don't need to read my previous stories to follow and (hopefully) enjoy this one, it would help.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I feel a little explanation is necessary. _My Immortal_ and its sequel, _Through Her Eyes_, are a separate timeline from my other four stories, which-if you wanted to read them all-technically belong in this order. _You Don't Always Get What You Want_, _Love and Vampires_, _Disturbing_, and _Sometimes You Get What You Need_.

CHAPTER 4

Rachel let out a long, tortured breath as she appeared in the kitchen.

Jenks was hovering overhead and Ivy was clutching the side of the island counter, panting, her eyes sin black.

"Tinks titties! You scared us, Rache!"

"Sorry. Guys, we have a problem. The thing we've been seeing? It's Newt."

Ivy nodded. "We know."

"What?" Rachel frowned. "How?"

"She's here," Jenks replied, coming down to sit on Ivy's shoulder. "She popped in like a minute after you left."

Rachel blanched. "Oh god. Are you guys all right? Where are your kids?"

"We're fine," said Ivy. "She wasn't looking for us."

"I sent them over to Keasley's." said Jenks. "I don't want them anywhere near that crazy bitch."

Rachel looked around. '_I really don't want to get it sanctified again._' "Where is she?"

"Your room." Ivy's felt her lover's revulsion and tried to be comforting. "It's okay. It's not like you really use it that much anymore. You're usually in mine." Rachel frowned. "Right. Sorry. That sounded better in my head."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel turned and strode out of the kitchen.

Ivy, with Jenks still on her shoulder, was right behind her. "Where are you going?"

"To put some clothes on, and to get the damned demon out of my church. Not necessarily in that order."

Ivy cleared her throat. "Speaking of clothes…"

Newts' were scattered down the length of the hall. Purple robe, her hat, purple slippers, and what appeared to be a disturbingly thong-like undergarment. Rachel felt sick. "Newt is naked in my bedroom?"

"She said something about not fitting in and wanting to make a good impression," said Jenks. "She came here to see you, Rache. Only it's not like before. Except for the stripping thing, she seems almost..."

"…sane?" Ivy offered. He nodded. "Which is actually more disturbing."

Rachel shook her head. "More disturbing than a naked demon in my bedroom? I don't think so."


	5. Chapter 5

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL: 

TITLE: _Sometimes You Get What You Need_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel/Ivy

RATING: K+

SUMMARY: Several of Rachel's relationships are in jeopardy.

SPOILER: Sequel to _You Don't Always Get What You Want_ and set sometime after _Black Magic Sanction_. While you don't need to read my previous stories to follow and (hopefully) enjoy this one, it would help.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I feel a little explanation is necessary. _My Immortal_ and its sequel, _Through Her Eyes_, are a separate timeline from my other four stories, which-if you wanted to read them all-technically belong in this order. _You Don't Always Get What You Want_, _Love and Vampires_, _Disturbing_, and _Sometimes You Get What You Need_.

CHAPTER 5

Newt was coming out of Rachel's closest as the witch walked into her room. She was indeed naked; with a skin tone only a shade or two more than chalky and no hair anywhere but on her head. Her curves were subtle, no hips to speak of and breasts that seemed almost like an afterthought. If this was a body she liked to wear, rather than her real one, it was not one she had spent too much time designing, and if it was indeed her real body she was an oddly androgynous female.

"Hey!" Rachel noticed the demon holding one of her black leather skirts and a red halter. One of her earlier outfits that she hadn't worn recently but still. "Those are mine! What do you think you're doing?"

"I need these. I can't walk around on this side of the lines naked, now can I?"

Rachel crossed her arms. "I suppose not." She hoped she sounded braver than she felt, because inside she was scared to death. Not so much for herself, but for Ivy and Jenks. "But what's wrong with you own?"

"I'm tired of purple. I hate purple. Minias was the one who told me I looked good in purple." Newt pouted. "I miss him."

'_Then why did you kill him?_' Rachel sighed. "Fine. Wear them if you want." Seeing that things were calm for the moment, the witch went into her closet and put on a pair of black jeans and a dark blue top. By the time she came back out, tying her flame-red hair in a ponytail, Newt was dressed and sitting on the edge of her bed. Ivy and Jenks watched worriedly from the doorway. "I didn't summon you. I know my friends didn't. So what exactly are you doing here, Newt?"

The demon looked genuinely surprised. "I need to have a reason to come visit family?"

"Family?" Rachel was so busy staring at Newt she missed the shocked expression on Ivy's face. "The hell are you talking about? You're a crazy ass demon from the ever after…"

"…and so are you," said Newt. "In a manner of speaking."

Rachel shook her head. "I'm really not in the mood." She tapped into the ley line behind the church. "Rhom…" Before she could finish the word Newt was off her bed and had a hand clamped over her mouth.

"No! No circle! I just want to talk, Rachel."

'_If I push her, she could tear this place apart. We're lucky she hasn't desanctified it again. Maybe if I let her have her say, she'll give up and go home._' She nodded, and Newt let her go. "Go ahead, but never touch me again."

Newt suddenly moved toward the bedroom door, cocking her head at Ivy. "Your vampire doesn't seem to like me very much. I ought to tear her head from her shoulders." Rachel tensed and Ivy snarled, but did not otherwise move. "Only that would hurt you, wouldn't it?" She spun around, eyes wide. "I remember now. You love her?"

"Yes I do." Rachel glanced at Ivy, who was trembling, her eyes pure black. '_Please, please stay calm, love._' She pushed down her fear and focused on Newt. "You were about to explain? What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I came to talk."

"About what?"

"You."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Newt returned to the bed and touched Rachel's face.

"You have so much potential, and Algaliarept is squandering it."

Rachel pulled away. She heard Ivy breath a sigh of relief. "Tell me something I don't know."

"I have spoken to Dali. I explained to him how Algaliarept is failing you as a teacher, and he ultimately agreed to shift your internship to me for a time, to see if I can do any better."

'_Oh crap._' Rachel didn't know whether to be angry or scared. "You didn't think to ask me?"

Newt frowned. "No."

"This is my life we're talking about! I'm having a hard enough time keeping Al's paws off me, while squeezing out a few facts from his books every now and then. You're insane! What am I supposed to learn from you?"

"You know how to jump a line. Witches need a gargoyle to do it without hurting themselves. You can do it without hurting yourself without the gargoyle, but Algaliarept won't tell you how, will he?"

Rachel blinked. "No."

"You just have to make a solid connection between where you are and where you're going. If you just step into the line and go to the ever after, of course it's going to hurt. The more specific your destination the smoother the ride." Newt cocked her head. "Like today. You went to see Algaliarept, did you not?" Rachel nodded. "You just went. That was foolish. If you had focused on, say, his kitchen, the transition would have been so much less jarring. The same is true for coming back home."

"It can't be that easy. Pierce told me he always got headaches."

Newt nodded. "Gordian Nathaniel Pierce is just a witch. You are so much more." She smiled. "Like me."

"Stop saying that! God! I am nothing like you!"

"We are kin, Rachel Mariana Morgan."

Rachel frowned. "Witches evolved from demons, thanks to the elves." She shook her head. "We may have a similar genetic background but that doesn't actually mean we are related to one another."

"No, but we are."

"You're babbling again, demon."

Newt's brow furrowed. "I am not babbling. I do not babble. No babbling for me. We are kin."

"No, we…"

"Your witch line descends from my offspring. You should know this already."

Rachel shuddered. '_Newt is my ancestor? That's a scary thought._' "What are you talking about?"

"I told this to Ivy Alisha Tamwood." Newt sighed as Rachel resisted the urge to look over her shoulder. "You've had a lesson for today, and there are things I must attend to. I'm not like Gally. I have no interest in keeping you on a leash. I'll see you…" She shrugged. "…when I see you." She tapped the line behind the church, and vanished.

Rachel turned to Ivy, who refused to meet her gaze. "I think we need to talk."

Jenks went over to Keasley's to get his kids, while Rachel retreated to Ivy's bedroom. She couldn't stand being in her own right now, not with the lingering thought of Newt walking around naked in her closet, touching her things…she shuddered, and focused her attention instead on Ivy, standing in the corner with arms crossed protectively over her chest.

"Why did she say she told Ivy? When she was here, a month ago?" Ivy nodded. "You've known for a month that Newt is, or says she is, my ancestor, and you didn't see fit to tell me?"

Ivy shrugged. "It's not like that. A month ago, you and I weren't…you and I yet. I was going to tell you, after everything calmed down, then Skimmer showed up and we started…" She sighed. "To be honest, it didn't seem that important. You've told me how crazy Newt is. I just assumed she was mixed up or confused, or maybe just flat out lying."

"You still should have told me."

Ivy came forward, stopping just short of actually touching her witch. Her eyes were ringed with black from the emotions Rachel was giving off, but neither of them was about to back down. "I don't get it. Even if it's true, what does it matter? You already knew witches come from demons. You…your mom…your brother…Takata…Marshal…Lee…what difference does it make if you happen to know the identity of the particular demon part of your family line originates from?"

"It just does, Miss Tamwood." The name came out harsher than she intended, and Rachel regretted it as soon as she said it, seeing the upset look on her lover's face. Vampires bloodlines were important to them, the further back it could be traced the more prestige and power, at least in a political sense, the family had. "Ivy, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did," Ivy hissed. "And you're right. I was out of line. Will you forgive me?"

Rachel smiled. "I already have."

"Still, I feel like I should try and make it up to you." Ivy arched an eyebrow as she got a good sense of what her witch was thinking, and she gave her a knowing, half-smile. "Any ideas how I can do that?"

Rachel licked her lips. "I have a few."


	7. Chapter 7

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL: 

TITLE: _Sometimes You Get What You Need_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel/Ivy

RATING: K+

SUMMARY: Several of Rachel's relationships are in jeopardy.

SPOILER: Sequel to _You Don't Always Get What You Want_ and set sometime after _Black Magic Sanction_. While you don't need to read my previous stories to follow and (hopefully) enjoy this one, it would help.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I feel a little explanation is necessary. _My Immortal_ and its sequel, _Through Her Eyes_, are a separate timeline from my other four stories, which-if you wanted to read them all-technically belong in this order. _You Don't Always Get What You Want_, _Love and Vampires_, _Disturbing_, and _Sometimes You Get What You Need_.

CHAPTER 7

Algaliarept materialized in his kitchen with a crack of thunder and lightning, shattering every piece of glass and scaring Pierce, who dove behind the counter to avoid the demon's wrath.

"Damn it!"

Pierce peeked over the top of the counter. "What manner of insect has crawled into your saddle?"

"What?" Al snarled. "Shut up! Damn it! Dali denied my writ. I protested Newt taking Morgan from me, but he said I was not fulfilling the teacher student contract we agreed upon. She gets a month to try and do better than me, and if Morgan is more learned in that time Newt gets to keep her permanently and all I'm left with is you."

Pierce stood up. Following his last aborted escape attempt, and a beating he was still bruised from, Al had fitted him with a charmed silver bracelet on each wrist, as well as a charmed silver choker. He could not use the slightest bit of magic unless Al expressly allowed it. "I swan thou knew such was likely to be the result. Thou hast not been the most worthy of…"

Al, suddenly standing right beside Pierce, lashed out with a backhanded slap. His familiar crashed face first into the far wall and slid to the ground, stunned, his lips and cheek bleeding. "Stop talking like that! I know you aren't stuck in old English. You just do it because you think it makes you sound distinguished. It doesn't. It makes you sound stupid!"

Pierce stood up and wiped his mouth. "Fine! You're an idiot, Al. You knew this was going to happen sooner or later. You never had any interest in teaching Rachel anything. You just wanted to keep her close so no one else would find out what she was capable of, and delusional demon that you are, hoped she would start seeing things your way."

Al shrugged. "What am I worried about? Newt won't see Rachel as anything more than a tool…"

"…like you," Pierce said, just loud enough for the demon to hear. He was backhanded again, for his trouble.

"And that's assuming Newt remembers Rachel at all. Then once the month is over, Rachel will be back where she belongs." Al crossed his arms. "Though a little insurance policy probably wouldn't be a bad idea."

"I take it you have something in mind?"

Al sneered. "Oh yes."

"Something devious, no doubt, and cruel."

"Ah, Pierce. You know me too well."


	8. Chapter 8

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL: 

TITLE: _Sometimes You Get What You Need_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel/Ivy

RATING: K+

SUMMARY: Several of Rachel's relationships are in jeopardy.

SPOILER: Sequel to _You Don't Always Get What You Want_ and set sometime after _Black Magic Sanction_. While you don't need to read my previous stories to follow and (hopefully) enjoy this one, it would help.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I feel a little explanation is necessary. _My Immortal_ and its sequel, _Through Her Eyes_, are a separate timeline from my other four stories, which-if you wanted to read them all-technically belong in this order. _You Don't Always Get What You Want_, _Love and Vampires_, _Disturbing_, and _Sometimes You Get What You Need_.

CHAPTER 8

A few days later, a human shop owner approached Vampiric Charms. He wanted to hire them to help deal with a gang of teenaged Weres and living vampires who had been harassing him recently. He had gone to the FIB first but they could do little since there was no official evidence of any illegal activity. A phone call from Rachel brought the case to Glenn's personal attention, and he agreed to look into it. Meanwhile, Jenks hid in the store while Rachel and Ivy watched from an alleyway across the street. They had a video camera to record the gang in action and Ivy brought her sword, in case there was more immediate trouble.

"You realize it's Saturday, don't you?"

Rachel blinked. "What?"

"It's Saturday, and you're normally you're in the ever after with Al by now." Ivy smiled. "We're together. Maybe your working with Newt isn't such a bad thing after all."

"I wouldn't exactly say I'm working with her. I mean, I've only seen her that one time. I'm more concerned she might grab me and take me to the ever after. Al and I had an arrangement. I didn't like it, but at least it was on a set schedule. Newt could just show up any time she feels like it, and do whatever she wants. Who's going to stop her?"

Ivy snarled. "Me."

"I love you, you know that, but you can't handle Newt. No one can. That's the problem. She's the most powerful demon in the ever after. Al and Dali are afraid of her. If she wants me, she's going to get me."

"She'll have to go through me."

Rachel clasped her lover's hand and held it over her heart. "No, listen to me, Ivy. Remember when Piscary fought Al?" Neither of them was pleased at the mention of her former master vampire's name, but she needed to her point across. "Even he couldn't handle him, and Newt is way more dangerous than Al. I need you to promise, if anything does happen, you won't risk your life to pick a fight with her you can't possibly win. Let her take me. I don't think she'd hurt me, I mean, she could have done that already, but she could kill you and Jenks with a flick of her wrist, and I won't have that on my conscience. Please, promise me."

Ivy sighed. "I can't." Her gray silk voice was little more than a whisper. "I love you too much."

Rachel leaned up to kiss her vampire, but out of the corner of her eye, she noticed movement and turned. Two men and a woman, all wearing the same black t-shirts with a white infinity symbol on them, were approaching Frederick's store. They fit the descriptions of three of the gang members he had described. "Company."

"On it." Ivy pointed the camera. From outside, even she could not hear what was being said, which was why Jenks was inside, but at least they would have visual proof of what was going on inside the store. At the very least, it would give Glenn and the FIB enough evidence to open a case. "Which one did he say was the Were?"

"The girl, I think."

Ivy nodded. "I'll keep an eye on her." She didn't really like Weres, except for David, of course. They were the only Inderlanders, besides banshees, who could actually be a physical threat to a vampire.

Once the gang made their usual threats and left, they went inside and talked to Frederick. They showed him the footage, he thanked them and paid them, and they told him they would drop the evidence off at the FIB on the way home. In Rachel's new car, an early birthday present from Takata, she and Ivy got buckled in while Jenks settled on the rearview mirror.

The pixy blinked. "Crap on toast!"

"What is it?" Rachel asked, suddenly wary.

Jenks pointed to the back seat, where Newt was sitting. The demon was wearing a blood red robe with black trim, and a wide-brimmed black hat with a huge red feather in it. She was also barefoot.

"Geez!" Rachel gripped the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles turned white. Beside her, Ivy tensed, her eyes turning black as she felt a stab of fear coming from the witch. "Do you have to just pop in like that?" Even though she knew how dangerous Newt was, the demon's frequent appearances were making her seem less frightening. "Can't you at least knock first or something?"

Newt blinked. "Why?"

"If you don't understand, I'm not going to try and explain it to you." Rachel started the engine. '_Good one, Rachel. Taunt the most powerful demon in existence. That's sure to end well._' She glanced in the rearview mirror as they were pulling away from the curb. Newt seemed to be staring at Jenks as if she had never seen a pixy before. "We're going to the FIB right now. If you're here for my lesson or whatever, it's just going to have to wait until after I'm done working."

Newt nodded, her eyes never leaving Jenks.

"What in Tinks' contractual hell are you staring at?" Jenks saw Rachel and Ivy both wince, and his breath caught as he realized what he was saying or more importantly, whom he was saying it to. His tiny eyes went wide.

Newt was sitting still and silent, and Rachel considered the difficulties of setting a circle in a car. Then the demon suddenly made an uncomfortable, laugh-like sound. "The bug is funny."

Ivy laughed nervously, and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. '_Okay, sometimes crazy has its advantages._'


	9. Chapter 9

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL: 

TITLE: _Sometimes You Get What You Need_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel/Ivy

RATING: K+

SUMMARY: Several of Rachel's relationships are in jeopardy.

SPOILER: Sequel to _You Don't Always Get What You Want_ and set sometime after _Black Magic Sanction_. While you don't need to read my previous stories to follow and (hopefully) enjoy this one, it would help.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I feel a little explanation is necessary. _My Immortal_ and its sequel, _Through Her Eyes_, are a separate timeline from my other four stories, which-if you wanted to read them all-technically belong in this order. _You Don't Always Get What You Want_, _Love and Vampires_, _Disturbing_, and _Sometimes You Get What You Need_.

CHAPTER 9

Rachel was concerned about taking Newt into the FIB building, but luckily—or not, depending on how you looked at it—the demon seemed more interested in staring at Jenks, which made him her temporary babysitter. Rachel and Ivy went up to Glenn's office to give him the tape from Fredericks, but they didn't stay long, because neither of them of them was comfortable with the idea of a crazy demon wandering around this side of the lines. While the sun would be up soon, they could not be sure that would have any effect on Newt, since Al once said none of the rules applied to her because she had created most of them. When they got back to the car both were relieved it was still there, though that was short-lived, because Jenks and Newt were not inside.

"Oh crap." Rachel looked around. "You don't think she took him to the ever after do you?"

Ivy gritted her teeth. "I don't think so. I hear…" She turned her head. "Come on!" Around the corner and two buildings down was an electronics store, with the front window display full of televisions, and a camera that projected the image of someone standing in front of them on to each and every screen. Newt stood there, waving at herself, while Jenks fluttered overhead and a handful of passersby pointed and made rude comments the demon either didn't hear, or ignored. "Jenks!"

The pixy flew over to them. "Tinks' titties! I tried to stop her, I swear, but the psycho bitch is fast!"

"It's okay Jenks," said Rachel. "As long as everyone is all right nothing else really matters." She glanced around. "We have to get her out of here, before she decides to nuke the block or something."

"I can hear you all, you know." Newt turned. "I'm crazy, not deaf." She was speaking but her lips were not moving; yet, those of her images on the TV screens were. "It's time for a lesson. Do you have any idea how I'm doing this?" Rachel shook her head. "Of course not. Algaliarept never wanted you to learn anything useful." She paused briefly, as if organizing her words before speaking. "Your aura is not simply a layer of protection for your soul, it is a tool than can be utilized like any other. You can stretch, twist, and manipulate it in any way you see fit, such as extending a portion of it on to a nearby reflective surface. This…" She gestured at the televisions, but each separate image of her was doing something completely different. "…is merely a parlor trick, of course, but I think it gets my point across. And there is no danger, in case you were wondering, because your aura is not actually leaving your body."

Rachel blinked. "I can do that?"

"No normal witch could." Newt cocked her head when Rachel winced. "You are part demon. Part me. It is nothing to be ashamed of. Accept it. Embrace it." She came forward and touched Rachel's face, and both felt a spark of energy pass between them. "The power within you is so much greater than you can imagine. The whole of the ever after will tremble in fear if you ever come to realize it." She smiled. "I look forward to that day." She turned to Ivy. "Keep her safe, vampire." She turned and vanished.

Jenks sighed. "I thought losing you one night a week was bad, Rache, but I think I prefer that to Our Lady of Perpetual Psychosis just showing up out of the blue, you know?"

"I hear what you're saying." Rachel glanced at the televisions. "But I'm starting to wonder if it's not worth it."

Ivy put an arm around the redhead. "Can we go home, please?"

"Gladly."

Jenks shook his head as he followed them back to the car. "Damn witch, you are whipped."


	10. Chapter 10

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL: 

TITLE: _Sometimes You Get What You Need_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel/Ivy

RATING: K+

SUMMARY: Several of Rachel's relationships are in jeopardy.

SPOILER: Sequel to _You Don't Always Get What You Want_ and set sometime after _Black Magic Sanction_. While you don't need to read my previous stories to follow and (hopefully) enjoy this one, it would help.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I feel a little explanation is necessary. _My Immortal_ and its sequel, _Through Her Eyes_, are a separate timeline from my other four stories, which-if you wanted to read them all-technically belong in this order. _You Don't Always Get What You Want_, _Love and Vampires_, _Disturbing_, and _Sometimes You Get What You Need_.

CHAPTER 10

Jax and several of his brothers and sisters were in the sanctuary, playing with Rex, Jenks' cat, taunting her without being cruel and trying to see how close they could get to her claws. To her credit the cat was so accustomed to this activity she barely spared them a glance, apparently more concerned with a meticulous cleaning of her own fur.

They all turned as the air pressure in the room shifted, and Rachel materialized in the middle of the room.

"Ms. Morgan!" Jax flew closer. "What's going on? Where are dad and Ms. Tamwood?"

Rachel raised her hand and a pulse of light erupted from her palm. All the pixies passed out, and Rex went running. She went into her bathroom and picked up her hairbrush, took a few loose strands and shoved them into her pocket. She blinked at her reflection. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." With a sigh, the redhead turned and vanished.

Rachel reappeared in Al's kitchen. The demon himself was seated on the counter; legs crossed, and appeared to be molding a human-like figure out of clay. "It went well, I assume?"

"As well as can be expected." Ever after washed over Rachel and transformed her into Pierce. He took Rachel's hair from his pocket and handed it to the demon. "God forgive me. I am sullied."

Al rolled his eyes. "Oh get over yourself. It's not like I asked you to hurt her. I have to make Newt look bad so Rachel comes back to me, but I don't want Rachel or Newt herself to know I was involved."

"If anyone's hand is found in this, it will be mine. I am the one who will suffer."

Al nodded. "Exactly."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

When Rachel, Jenks, and Ivy got home, they found Jax and the others scattered around the sanctuary, unconscious. They each woke up as their father shook them gently, though none had any memory of what had happened. Rex, padding into the room at the sound of voices, took one look at Rachel, arched her back and hissed, and ran away.

"Do you think it was Newt?" Ivy asked quietly, not wanting to worry Jenks.

Rachel shook her head. "If they annoyed her enough to get her attention, they'd all be dead. Besides, we just saw her, and even if she had reason to show up again, it'd be wherever I am."

"How are you doing?"

"You mean having the psycho bitch queen of the ever after for a demon tutor, instead of a mass murdering, slave trading rapist?" Rachel shrugged. "About as well as can be expected, I suppose. I wish I could get out of the deal all together but that's obviously not going to happen, and I have to admit, Newt has taught me a couple of interesting things."

Ivy shook her head. "What I don't get is Al. Letting you go without a fight? It doesn't sound like him."

"You're right. I'm sure he's up to something, but what can he really do? It's Newt." Rachel's stomach rumbled and she smiled sheepishly, her cheeks reddening. "I guess I shouldn't have skipped lunch."

Ivy slowly caressed the witch's midsection, smiling at the ripple of lust that passed through Rachel and set her instincts alight. Once upon a time, she would have gone black-eyed and been forced to run away, but since they became lovers the desires were no longer unrequited and were easier to deal with. "Do you want to cook something?" Ivy asked. "Or order out?"

Rachel first thought was pizza, though that idea was squelched almost before it was done forming. She and Ivy both agreed the best pizza in Cincinnati had come from Piscary's, but after he died and Rynn Cormel took over the restaurant was closed down and remolded into the master vampire's new residence. "I'm in the mood for Italian."

"I'll get the phone." Ivy noticed a light flashing. "Hey, there's a message." She hit the answer button.

"Hi everyone. It's Ceri." The elf, who had spent a thousand years as Al's familiar, used to live across the street at Keasley's and was now in the Kalamack compound with Quen, another elf, Trent Kalamack's right hand man and the soon to be father of her child. "I just wanted to tell you…" Her voice got several octaves higher. "…it's a girl! Seven pounds, nine ounces. Quen and I have decided to name her Ria Lynn, which in old elvish means Light of my Heart." Her voice grew muffled, as if she was talking to someone with a hand over the speaker. "…understand that, Trenton, but they are my friends. All right. Hi. Sorry. We would love you guys to meet her. So you know, we are at Trenton's home, not the hospital, so if you have the time, please come by and meet our daughter."

Rachel smiled. "Finally. Some good news."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Rachel woke bright and early at noon the next day, disappointed to find the other side of bed empty.

After taking a shower, she spent a few minutes in the closet, and eventually selected a long gray skirt with a blue peasant blouse, and doing her hair in a puffy ponytail, she ventured out into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning."

Ivy was seated at her computer. The living vampire was not wearing her usual low cut leathers but a pair of black slacks and a tight red top under a black vest. Her own hair pillowed loosely across her supple shoulders.

"Morning."

Rachel found French toast waiting for her on the island counter. It was, Ivy told her shortly after they moved in together, the one thing she knew how to cook best. She poured herself a cup of coffee. "What're you doing?"

"Trying to find a gift for Ceri's baby." Ivy sighed. "Problem is, I can't find anything about what elves like. Not to mention the fact this mother is a thousand years old. Who knows what kind of stuff she's used to?"

Rachel chuckled, with a mouth full of French toast. "Al." Though he had treated his former familiar as a slave, he had known her for a millennia and probably knew her far better than anyone, including Quen. Not that she was suggesting they call the demon. She would be beyond thrilled if she never saw a single demon again. "Maybe we should stop thinking of her as an elf. She's a new mother. I'm sure she'll appreciate anything we give her. We can stop by Toddler Barn on the way to Trent's."

Ivy put her computer to sleep and turned in her seat. "I asked Jenks if he wanted to come. Know what he said?"

"I can guess." Rachel did her best high-pitched pixy impression. "Tinks' diaphragm! No way am I going to greenie weenie's fairy infested fortress!" She actually was curious to find out how the fairies who had attacked their church a few months ago were getting along in Trent's idyllic, and immaculately kept, garden. "I'm gonna wait for Bis to wake up."

Ivy laughed. "That's it exactly."

Jenks flew in a pixy hole in the window. "I heard that!" He huffed when they both started laughing. "Yeah, pick on the four inch man." He crossed his arms. "Last time I was at elf boy's place I barely made it out alive. No thank you."

"Suit yourself. I'm sure Ceri will understand." Rachel smiled at Jenks' expression. "We'll tell her you were too…"

"…lazy?" Ivy offered. "Scared?" She snapped her fingers. "I know. Drunk."

Jenks' wings turned blood red and started dripping harsh red and black, sparkling dust. "I hate you both."

"Does that mean you'll come?" Rachel knew Ceri wouldn't be upset, in fact in all likelihood the elf would fully understand, given the presence of the fairies, but she would also really miss him if he didn't.

Jenks huffed. "Fine!"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Al stood in front of his counter, admiring a vaguely feminine figure made out of clay, with a strip of purple cloth tied around its waist and Rachel's stray hairs attached to its head. His red goat-slotted eyes gleamed.

"It worked perfectly."

Pierce peered over his shoulder. "What is it? Is my foolish master practicing voodoo now?"

Al grabbed the witch's hair and slammed his face into the counter, busting his lip and nearly breaking his nose. "I'll have that insolent tongue of yours one of these days." The demon put a hand on his creation. "This is an effigy. The curses I sculpted into it allow me to tap into the aura of the person it represents; namely Rachel Mariana Morgan. When I am channeling a line through it, I can experience everything my little itchy witch does…" He paused, thinking about what she and Ivy had been doing the night before. "…and with this fragment of Newt's old robe, I can be assured she remains oblivious to my activities."

"You are truly a foul, heartless creature."

Al chuckled. "Just wait. You haven't seen anything yet."


	14. Chapter 14

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL: 

TITLE: _Sometimes You Get What You Need_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel/Ivy

RATING: K+

SUMMARY: Several of Rachel's relationships are in jeopardy.

SPOILER: Sequel to _You Don't Always Get What You Want_ and set sometime after _Black Magic Sanction_. While you don't need to read my previous stories to follow and (hopefully) enjoy this one, it would help.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I feel a little explanation is necessary. _My Immortal_ and its sequel, _Through Her Eyes_, are a separate timeline from my other four stories, which-if you wanted to read them all-technically belong in this order. _You Don't Always Get What You Want_, _Love and Vampires_, _Disturbing_, and _Sometimes You Get What You Need_.

CHAPTER 14

Rachel knew from experience that shopping with Ivy tended to be an exercise in either patience or frustration. The vampire had a tendency to compare each and every item by size, price, and weight when they went for groceries, and a simple run to the store could take hours, especially when she brought along charts or a calculator.

Therefore, when they got to the Toddler Barn, Rachel got Ivy and Jenks to agree they would spend no more than an hour there. The ensuing discussion of what to get Ceri disintegrated into a bit of an argument, which led to the three of them going to separate parts of the store so they could each select their own present.

Rachel was the first to arrive at the checkout. Not knowing anything about children, especially since desire for her own had been dampened by the worry they would be demons, she chose something more for Ceri and Quen; a photo album with an accompanying charmed camera that recorded sound into the photographs, which played when touched.

Then Ivy, ever the pragmatist, showed up, casually carrying a large box with one arm that Rachel was pretty sure she would have needed help just to get down off the shelf. It was a specially designed do-it-yourself crib that was designed to grow with the child; it was quickly and easily converted into a baby bed, then a stroller, and finally a walker.

When Jenks arrived, a store employee with a basket was following behind him, because there was very little in the store a four-inch tall man could pick up on his own. The pixy's biting sense of humor was on display, as he had chosen several plush, oversized crib toys, each one the most stereotypical, and potentially insulting, version of a 'cute' elf.

"Trent's going to hate those." Rachel smiled. "Nice, Jenks."

The pixy shrugged. "I do what I can."

"Let's hope Ceri finds you half as funny as you do," said Ivy. "Come on. Let's get this over with."


	15. Chapter 15

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL: 

TITLE: _Sometimes You Get What You Need_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel/Ivy

RATING: K+

SUMMARY: Several of Rachel's relationships are in jeopardy.

SPOILER: Sequel to _You Don't Always Get What You Want_ and set sometime after _Black Magic Sanction_. While you don't need to read my previous stories to follow and (hopefully) enjoy this one, it would help.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I feel a little explanation is necessary. _My Immortal_ and its sequel, _Through Her Eyes_, are a separate timeline from my other four stories, which-if you wanted to read them all-technically belong in this order. _You Don't Always Get What You Want_, _Love and Vampires_, _Disturbing_, and _Sometimes You Get What You Need_.

CHAPTER 15

It occurred to Rachel, as they were unloading their gifts from the car so the valet could park it, this would be one of the very few times she entered Trent Kalamack's mansion through the front door. He had apparently beefed up his security since her last visit, with a second checkpoint past the front gate and armed men posted at every corner of the house.

"Tinks' little red thong!" Jenks shook his head. "Look at all this. Greenie weenie sure is paranoid."

Ivy held her present under one arm and the pixy's in a bag in the other hand. "It's probably because of Ceri's baby. She is the first healthy elf born in a long time. Kalamack must not want to take any chances."

"I'm with Jenks on this one," said Rachel. "I think Trent's just paranoid." Out of the corner of her eye, the witch saw a flash of color flitting in and out of the perfectly pruned shrubbery around the house. Clutching her present, she cleared her throat. "I'll be back in a sec." She walked closer and saw a tiny, familiar face peeking out. "Sidereal."

The fairy flapped his wings, regenerated along with those of the rest of his clan after Rachel twisted a curse to make them big and then small again, and rose to her level. "Morgan. I thought I caught a stench of pixy."

"Nice to see you too." After Rachel spared their lives, the fairies had agreed to move into Trent's garden, in exchange for one of them remaining in the churches. It had been several months and she had not seen her, but Jenks had and was not pleased his children had to live in close proximity to "one of those bloodthirsty bastards". "How're you doing?"

The fairy shrugged. "Kalamack was pissed when we moved in but Ceri talked him down, and I think now he's glad 'cause we managed to take care of a bug problem he was having without having to spend money on gardeners."

Rachel nodded. "That sounds like Trent."

"Listen up, witch. Tell your pet pixy he gets a free pass this time, but he better not come any deeper into our territory." Sidereal sneered. "I'd hate to see him end up like that pretty wife of his."

Feeling cold, Rachel returned to the car. "The fairies know you're here."

Jenks scowled. "Sidereal can piss my little green ass. You should have torched the whole stinking lot of them!"

"It would have made us no better than the coven if I had," said Rachel. "I know you blame me, at least in part, for what happened to Matalina and you're right to, Jenks. But I made my decision and I stand by it."

Ivy remained silent. She had killed her fair share of fairies in that battle, and sparing the rest of them had been one of the few things she and Rachel strongly disagreed about. '_I just hope it doesn't come back to bite you._'

"Must you people be so loud?" Trent Kalamack stood in the now open doorway, wearing a suit Rachel guessed probably cost as much as her car. "By the way, Morgan, I should thank you. It never would have occurred to me to add fairies to my garden staff but I must admit they are surprisingly effective, and they work quite cheaply."

Rachel resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the egotistical elf. "Glad I could help."

"Come inside." Trent held the door open. "For reasons that escape me, she's anxious to see you."


	16. Chapter 16

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL: 

TITLE: _Sometimes You Get What You Need_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel/Ivy

RATING: K+

SUMMARY: Several of Rachel's relationships are in jeopardy.

SPOILER: Sequel to _You Don't Always Get What You Want_ and set sometime after _Black Magic Sanction_. While you don't need to read my previous stories to follow and (hopefully) enjoy this one, it would help.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I feel a little explanation is necessary. _My Immortal_ and its sequel, _Through Her Eyes_, are a separate timeline from my other four stories, which-if you wanted to read them all-technically belong in this order. _You Don't Always Get What You Want_, _Love and Vampires_, _Disturbing_, and _Sometimes You Get What You Need_.

CHAPTER 16

"Rachel!"

Ceri nearly bowled the witch over the moment she walked into the bedroom, sweeping her up into a hug that threatened to crush the life out of the hapless redhead.

"It's so good to see you!"

Rachel, surprised by the exuberant show of affection, could only nod. "You too." As Ceri released her, the witch took note of Quen, who was by a crib with his hands clasped behind his back. He appeared to be standing guard. "Should you be on your feet?" She didn't know much about childbirth, but in witches and humans alike it usually took a lot out of them.

"Elves recover quickly," Ceri said absently. "Ivy!" She went to hug the living vampire, but in a blur of speed, Ivy twisted out of the way and came to a stop beside Rachel, looking rather sheepish. "Apologies. I didn't mean to startle you." Ivy shrugged. Finally, Jenks flew into the room, followed closely by Trent. "Ah Jenks, if only you were bigger."

"Don't even think about it." Smiling, Jenks landed in Ceri's outstretched hand. "Your aura is on fire, Ceri. Humans don't know how right they are when they talk about the glow of pregnant folks."

Ceri nodded. "It's good to see you." She looked around, smiling blissfully. "All of you." Her face fell. "Quen, come now, it's all right. You can spare a moment away from her to say hello to our friends."

"Forgive me, love." Glancing at the crib, Quen strode forward. "This is the first healthy Elven birth in my lifetime, but you are right. It is no cause to be rude. Ms. Morgan. Ms. Tamwood. Jenks. Welcome."

"Thanks. You have a beautiful home, Trent."

He inclined his head slightly, as if she was acknowledging something obvious. "I'm sure it must look different during the day, when you are at full size and not hiding from the sound of approaching footsteps."

'_Jackass._' Rachel wasn't about to allow her rivalry with Trent, even if it was in a better place than it ever had been before, after she got the better of both him and the coven, put a damper on the occasion. "We brought presents."

Ceri's grin widened. "You didn't have to do that. Thank you!" She beamed at Rachel's gift, got a nod from Quen when she mentioned he would enjoy putting Ivy's together, and laughed when she saw Jenks'. Quen's plague-scarred face, as ever, was unreadable but Trent turned a shade of red that looked particularly odd with his complexion. "We appreciate the thought. All of you."

Rachel had a feeling that Ceri was, in fact, enjoying Trent's discomfort as much as they were, though she wouldn't say anything and he would never give Jenks the satisfaction of complaining openly. "Is she awake? Can we see her?"

"Quen?"

"I will check." Quen moved silently to the crib. "She is. Shall I take her, or do you wish to?"

Ceri came to his side. "Let me." She bent down and spent a few moments adjusting the blanket before carefully scooping her daughter up into her arms. Though still unseen, they could hear her coo happily. "Everyone." Quen came to her side and put an arm around her so he could both smile proudly and demonstrate his protectiveness. Jenks landed on Rachel's shoulder while she and Ivy moved closer, holding their breaths in anticipation. "May I introduce…Rea Lynn." The child was a wonder to behold. She had her mother's hair and eyes and her father's complexion. They were surprised to note she also had slightly pointed ears.

"Ceri, Quen, she's beautiful." Rachel couldn't help feeling a little disheartened by the fact she would likely never be able to have one of her own. The demons would come for it, and that was a risk she wasn't willing to take. "Hi."

Ivy leaned in close. Quen and Trent both tensed slightly, a subconscious reaction to a vampire being so near a helpless infant, but Ceri and Rachel knew she was perfectly safe. Vampires, living ones at least, became tender around sick people and babies, only the undead were ever a threat and there was a reason they were not allowed in the maternity ward of a hospital. "She smells like cinnamon and wine." She looked up. "I always thought it was just you Ceri, but Quen does too."

Ceri nodded. "It's our natural scent. It usually fades as we get older."

"Crap on toast!" Jenks' wings stilled at the sour expressions from all the elves. "Sorry. I've been trying to figure out a way to identify you guys." He flew closer to Trent and made a show of sniffing. "You don't."

"It's called cologne, insect." Trent adjusted his tie. "Can we get on with this, please? I have a meeting."

Ceri rolled her eyes. "Oh for goodness sake, just go, Trenton. Honestly. I don't know why you insisted on being here in the first place." She placed Rea Lynn back in her crib. "I think she's hungry. Quen, can you…" She stopped as she felt the ley line running through Trent's property surge, and a glance at Quen and Rachel told her they felt it too.

A moment later, the air shifted and a figure appeared on the other side of the room.

It was Newt.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

All the color drained from Ceri's face.

"Oh Goddess, no."

Newt's head turned slowly to take in her surroundings, her wide black eyes unfocused.

"Quen!" Ceri tapped into the line and raised a circle around herself and Rea Lynn's crib. He moved in front of them, fists clenched and jaw tight, to stand between his beloved women and the demon.

Trent debated calling security, but knew this creature could kill them all with little more than a thought. Since she was not actively posing a threat he instead chose to stand ramrod straight and still, hoping she didn't notice him.

Ivy snarled. She had been itching to test herself against a demon, though not this one. Rachel had told her Newt was the most powerful creature in the ever after, and she wondered if she would even get a punch in.

Newt turned in a slow circle. "This dwelling is not sanctified." She turned to look directly at Trent. "Is this your home, Trenton Aloysius Kalamack?" Without waiting to hear his response, she moved further into the room. "It reeks of cinnamon and wine." Her brow furrowed. "I know that smell. Why do I know that smell?" Rea's cry drew her attention, though her gaze focused on a wide-eyed Ceri. "You. Cerdiwen Merriam Dulciate. This is your scent. I smelled it every time I came to visit Algaliarept."

Rachel gritted her teeth. '_Crap on toast! She forgot Ceri's an elf, and she's starting to remember!_' Given the long-standing enmity between the elves and the demons, if she became aware that Ceri had a child she might realize the elves were starting to breed more successfully again and there was no way that could end well. She came forward. "Newt!"

As if becoming aware for the first time that Rachel was there, the demon blinked. "I came to find you, Rachel Mariana Morgan. I did as you asked. I knocked first." The line, Rachel realized. Newt normally just popped in, sliding through the ley lines so smoothly and suddenly they couldn't even feel it, but this time she had thrummed it deliberately, to get her attention. "I'm here, but I can't remember why I came. Is that strange? It's too soon for your session. I have nothing to teach you. Do I?"

Ceri glared at Rachel. "What is she talking about?" She looked into the crib as Rea began to cry. "Shhh…"

"Is that a cat?" Newt shook her head. "No. It is a child." She saw how protectively Ceri was standing by the crib. "Your child?" Something in her clicked and the demon sneered. "An elf child? You're an elf. It is an elf child!" She surged forward with incredible speed, running headlong into Ceri's circle; almost as if she was unaware it was there. "No! You can't! I won't let you!"

"Go away!" Ceri was trembling. "Just go away! I won't let you touch her!" She had put the preparations for this circle in place in order to protect Rea, but she knew it wouldn't keep Newt out if she were really determined to get in. What else could she do? Banishing her was difficult; she rarely stood still long enough to be circled. "Quen!"

The elf had no weapons on him, Ceri wouldn't allow them anywhere near their child, but was hardly helpless. "Leave this place at once demon!" He tapped the line and used it to form a green mass of energy in his hand. "Or else!"

Rachel eyes widened. "Quen, no!" He wasn't listening. Gritting her teeth, she tapped the ley line too. '_Tulpa!_' As the energy began to spindle into her chi, she saw Newt turn fully to Quen, blink, and then smile. '_No!" _Quen was strong, and better with lines than she was, but he was no match for Newt._ 'She'll kill him!_'

Quen was fast, and threw his spell before Rachel could even finish her preparations. The green mass flew right into Newt's outstretched hand and she brought it close to her face to examine it. He smirked. "Ta'hain!" The spell exploded, enveloping the surprised demon in a solid cocoon of green ever after. It was translucent and they could see her mouth hanging open, black eyes still blinking. "That should hold it, long enough at least for one of you to banish the creature."

"I wish it were that simple," said Ceri. "Your spell is impressive, my love, but will not contain her for long."

Newt's eyes flashed, and a spider web of cracks appeared across the green shell.

"No." Quen's eyebrows rose. "It cannot be. That is the strongest containment spell I know."

Rachel shook her head. "Quen! Ceri! Take Rea and get out of here! Trent, you go too!" She didn't even have to look to know Ivy and Jenks were by her side. "Let the experts take care of this."

Newt clenched her fists, and the green shell shattered. She took a deep breath. "That was rude." Moving even faster than Ivy could follow she struck Quen in the chest with one hand and sent him flying back into the wall, leaving a vaguely humanoid impression before he slid to the ground, hopefully just unconscious. "Now I forgot what I was saying."

"Quen!" Ceri screamed. That, however, returned Newt's attention to her. "Oh no."

The demon smiled. "Now I remember." She struck Ceri's circle hard; it rippled, but held. "Impressive. Your skills have improved, Cerdiwen Merriam Dulciate." She hit it again, much harder, and this time a deformation the size and shape of her fist was left behind. "However, you must realize you are only delaying the inevitable." A third strike, and the circle collapsed. Rea wailed as Newt grabbed her mother by the throat and lifted the elf off her feet. "You should not have hid her from me."

Her pure black eyes narrowing, Ivy took a step forward and snarled. "That's it!"

"No!" Rachel reached for the vampire, but Ivy shrugged her hand away and charged toward Newt. '_Oh God, I have to do something._' She could not put up a circle because everyone was too close to Newt. That was when she noticed something laying on the floor where the demon had first appeared. It was a small green piece of a plant. '_Is that yew?_'

Ivy punched Newt as hard as she could. The thunderous impact knocked the demon's head back, but she didn't lose her footing or her grip on Ceri. Still moving, the vampire came around and tried to hit her again, but this time Newt's free hand caught her wrist and she hissed in pain as her arm was wrenched. The demon's black eyes peered deeply into her own.

"This is none of your business." Newt threw Ivy one-way and Ceri the other. Both women hit the walls, like Quen, and slid to the ground, but if they were still conscious, they were too stunned to move or make a noise. The demon stood there, staring off into space, until Rea's cries brought her around. She reached down and picked up the baby. "Hello, little one."

Jenks' wings flashed red and began raining dust. "Crap on toast! Rache, you have to do something!"

"I know." Rachel picked up the green stem. It was indeed yew, which demons and witches alike used for forget spells. Had Newt been dosing herself to forget something, or was someone doing it to her, like Minias once had? "But I have to be careful. One wrong move right now, and Rea's going to suffer for it." She gasped. "Wait. That's it." She shoved the yew in her pocket. '_If she's been dosed, her mind and her memories will be fuddled._' She stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Mother?"

Newt blinked. "Lili?"

"It's me, mother." Inwardly, Rachel prayed this would work. Newt seemed to think they were related, however distantly. Regardless of whether it was true or not, the demon believed it, and in her confused state she might be convinced to forget the millennia between them. "You have to stop now, mother. Please. Don't do to that child, to its mother, what was done to us." Newt looked down at Rea, who was staring up at the demon in wide-eyed silence. "Put her down, mother. Put her down and go home."

"Home?" Newt began rocking herself back and forth on the balls of her feet. "The ever after? No. No. It's cold there. I'm alone. Alone. All alone." She glared at Rachel. "Lili is gone. You're not my daughter. Lili is gone. The elves killed her. Elves." She held the baby up. "Like this one. I hate the elves. They killed my daughter! They gave me you but they killed my daughter!"

"Jenks," Rachel whispered. "Can you lift Rea?"

The pixy nodded. "I can't carry her very far, but maybe."

"Get her away from Newt."

Jenks darted forward, took two handfuls of Rea's baby blanket, and yanked her out of the demon's hands. Her weight was too much for him and they both started to fall, but fortunately, they were over the crib. Rea landed softly in familiar surroundings and cooed, while the pixy lay beside her to try and catch his breath, his tiny arms throbbing from the strain.

Newt looked at her now empty hands. "What?"

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Rachel held a hand out. "Rhombus!" A circle rose over Newt, who was crying. "Demon, I banish you back to the ever after! Leave, and do not come back this day!" Newt's body collapsed in on itself and disappeared, and the sudden vacuum popped loudly as it instantly refilled with air. She lowered her hand, dropping the circle. "Damn it."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Once everything had settled down, Trent called for both his medical and security personnel.

By the time they arrived, Ivy and Quen had recovered, and Ceri was beginning to come around. Her first thought was, naturally, on Rea, but once she was sure her daughter was okay she turned on Rachel.

"What were you thinking? You're working with Newt? You know she can come across whenever she feels like and she's going to come looking for you, and you come here?" Ceri's face was beet red and her hands clenched into white-knuckled fists. "Do you have any idea what kind of danger you put my child in? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Rachel was too stunned by the outburst to say anything at first. She had seen the elf angry before, but never like this. Of course, given the circumstances Ceri had every right to be pissed, and while it sounded trite she didn't really know what else to say. "Ceri, I'm sorry, I…" She gasped as Ceri slapped her, the crack resonating around the room.

"You bitch! Don't you dare try and apologize! Don't you dare! There is no excuse for this, Rachel! Newt is the most powerful, uncontrollable monster in the ever after! If you want to risk your own life working with her, go right ahead." Ceri's voice grew low. "But you brought my child into this, you nearly got her killed. That is something I can never forgive you for." She looked the witch right in the eye, teeth gritted. "As of this moment, Rachel Mariana Morgan, we are done. Do you understand me?" Rachel nodded, tears in her eyes. "Trenton." She went to Quen and he put his arms around her. "Please get them out of here."

Trent smirked. "Of course."

He took great delight in instructing his security to do just that. They slapped an enchanted silver zip strip on the witch and manhandled her out to the car. After she broke the nose of the first one who tried, no one else dared touch Ivy, but half a dozen men with military grade stun guns told her they were not playing around. Jenks cursed colorfully as they hit him with sticky silk. When they pulled up in front of the church a short time later, he was still picking it out of his hair and wings.

"Tinks' titties! You sure know how to throw a party, Rache." He flew into the garden to check on his kids.

Ivy looked worriedly at Rachel as she got out of the car. "Are you okay?"

"Not really. Ceri is right. This is my fault, Ivy."

"The hell it is! Newt is a lunatic, Rachel. You can't be held responsible for her actions."

Rachel nodded. "Maybe, but I had no businesses going near an elf baby when I knew the lunatic demon could just show up. If I hadn't been there, Newt wouldn't have been there. At least I only had to deal with Al once a week." She pressed her cheek into the warm softness of Ivy's breasts as the vampire embraced her and sighed. "I wish I'd never gotten involved with any of them!"

"Maybe you should talk to that demon judge you told me about? See if he'll let you out of your contract all together?"

Rachel opened her eyes. "Dali?" She shrugged. "Maybe." She had her doubts though. Not surprisingly the demon courts tended to vote in favor of the demons, and while she might be distantly related to them, and could in fact spindle ley lines and twist curses better than some of them, she was not actually one. "I want to forget about demons, at least for a while." She leaned in and kissed Ivy's neck, smiling when she felt her vampire shudder and moan softly. "I'll wear the caps if you help me forget."

Ivy scooped Rachel up into her arms and raced into the church.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

"Pierce!"

Algaliarept looked up from the book he was reading, red goat-slitted eyes narrowing.

"Pierce, where are you?"

He had sent Pierce to inform Dali he would once again be petitioning for Rachel's internship to be returned to him, but that was some time ago, and he had not seen him since. It wouldn't be the first time the witch had run off, but he was more concerned about his timing. Pierce might try to warn Rachel, but he couldn't cross the lines without permission.

"Perhaps it is time I find a new familiar!"

Al checked the corner of the library where Pierce slept first, but his cot had not been slept on. He was not in the kitchen either, but there he discovered the effigy was gone. The demon snarled. No one else knew about it, so Pierce had to have taken it, but why? He was smart, even for a witch. No doubt, he had a plan. Al's only concern was how it would affect him. If he were just using this as another opportunity to escape, the demon would hunt him down and make him pay. On the other hand, if Pierce were actually plotting against his master, he would make certain the punishment fit the crime.

"What are you up to?"


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

'_Witch._'

Rachel, who was curled up against Ivy in bed, stirred but did not awaken.

'_Witch! Can you hear me?_'

The redhead jerked awake, breath catching in her throat as she sat up. "Is someone there?"

'_Finally. I need to speak to you, witch._'

"What?" Rachel's inner fear spiked, and this woke Ivy. '_Not now._'

'_Yes now. It's important._'

Ivy sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Someone is talking to me," Rachel replied. "In my mind." She closed her eyes. '_Dali. Is that you?_'

'_Yes._'

Rachel frowned. '_We really need to talk about privacy issues._'

'_No, what we really need to talk about is what you and yours are doing to the ever after._'

'_Fine. Only not like this. I'll be right there._'

'_Very well._'

Rachel opened her eyes as she felt the demon sever the connection. "I have to go talk to Dali."

"You mean go to the ever after?" Ivy asked. "Rachel, no."

Rachel took her lover's hand. "I know. I don't want to go either, but he's insistent."

"He's not like Newt though, right? He can't come over on his own? He has to be summoned?" Rachel nodded. "Then forget him. You said you didn't want anything more to do with the demons, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and Dali is my best chance of arranging that." Rachel got up and started putting her clothes on. She couldn't help noticing Ivy was doing the same thing. "Dali is an authority figure. The other demons listen to him. If I can get him to agree to let me out of my agreement with Al, he and Newt won't bother me anymore." She frowned. "Probably."

Ivy snarled. "Fine." She grabbed her leather jacket. "Then I'm coming with you."

"What?"

"I love you, dear heart, but you don't always make the best decisions where demons are concerned." Rachel wanted to argue the point but they both knew Ivy was right. "Besides, if things go bad, I want to be there to help."

Rachel sighed. "Truth be told, I always feel safer when you're with me." She held out her hand, smiling when Ivy took it. "You should take a deep breath, and you might want to close your eyes."

Ivy did as her witch how suggested, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt. She had never traveled through the lines, though Rachel assured her it was no big deal, and if the ever after was even half as bad as Jenks said, following his one and only excursion there, she hoped it would be a very brief trip. "Ready whenever you are."

"Here we go." Rachel, remembering something Newt had told her, and that thought gave her a bit of a shock, focused on the desk in Dali's courtroom as she tapped the line. Even if he weren't there, he would be able to find her easily enough. She heard Ivy start to gasp as they were pulled into the line, and expel it as they rematerialized. "See? No big deal."

Ivy slumped forward, hands on her knees and took a slow, deep breath, but that proved to be an even bigger mistake. Taking in a big lungful of burnt amber made the living vampire gag. "Crap on toast!"

"You okay, babe?"

"Depends. Am I supposed to feel like I just got turned inside out?"

Rachel nodded. "First time? That's about right." She looked around, relieved to find they were indeed standing in Dali's courtroom, and the demon was looking down at her from behind his desk. "Hi, Dali."

"Rachel Mariana Morgan." Dallkarackint's red, goat-slitted eyes turned. "And this delectable creature must be Ivy Alisha Tamwood." He looked her up and down and nodded. "Let me guess. You don't feel safe with me alone, so you brought your vampiric lover along as a bodyguard? I'd be insulted, but it's a surprisingly wise move from one so young."

"I'm really not in the mood for your games today, Dali." Rachel crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

"You sound tense." Dali glanced at Ivy. "Perhaps you require some instruction on doing your due coital duty, vampire?" The demon smirked as both of them blushed. "Now then, down to business." Leaning back in his chair, he steepled his fingers. "As I'm sure you are aware, the matter of your tutorship has recently become a point of contention."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. Al is whining?"

"Not any longer." Dali was silent for a moment. "I am afraid Algaliarept has disappeared."

Ivy glanced at Rachel, who shrugged. "It's night. Maybe he was summoned?"

"Do you think me stupid? I would not have mentioned it were it not relevant. Algaliarept hasn't simply stepped out his rooms have been destroyed. Traces of Newt's energy are everywhere. At the very least, we know she had attacked him. He may have suffered the same fate as Minias, though we cannot be certain since we never did find his body."

"Why would Newt do that? I mean, I know she and Al were fighting about who gets to teach me, but…"

Dali shook his head. "Witch, do you really think that's all this is? You must know you are far more important than that. Your kind stem from us, and you are among the first in hundreds of generations to survive the resurgence of demonic aspects. You can spindle ley lines and twist out curses. Many demons would covet you if they knew."

'_Good thing he doesn't know I can bear their children, or I'd never get out of here._' The thought of becoming a demon-breeding machine made Rachel shudder, and she took a deep breath. "Present company included?"

"Yes." Dali's red, goat-slitted eyes stared into Rachel's green, and she was the first to turn away. He chuckled. "But I have my own plans for the future, and not all of them involve you, Rachel Mariana Morgan."

Ivy stepped forward and put her arm around the redhead. "Why did you call her? Surely you don't expect Rachel to shed a tear over the fact Al may be dead? If anything, I'd say that's a cause for celebration."

"Be careful love," Rachel said softly. "I have a deal with Al. I don't know if I can stop Dali from taking you."

"I have no use for an ornery vampire and neither does anyone else in the ever after." The demon was not smiling, however, and his voice had become slower and deeper. "I informed you of the situation, witch, because what is happening between Newt and Algaliarept is because of you. If he is indeed dead, his belongings and responsibilities may fall to you."

Rachel blinked. "Me? What?" She shook her head. "No way in hell am I becoming a slave trader!"

"That's not what I meant, witch. Damn it to the darkness, you are thick. Algaliarept was your teacher. Newt has shown herself to be incapable of maintaining her senses long enough to take over the task. If he is no longer available, I see no reason you cannot use his books and whatever else of his may still be intact to teach yourself."

"You'll let me be my own teacher?"

Dali nodded. "Until Algaliarept or Newt gives me cause to say otherwise. She hasn't been seen since she attacked Algaliarept so I suspect you will have some time to yourself. Make use of it. You can travel the lines on your own, Rachel Mariana Morgan. You can lock Algaliarept's rooms to prevent entry from any other demons, thus protecting what is yours, and come and go as you please. I will make sure the others who are aware leave you alone, at least so long as you do not interfere with them first."

"What if I decide not to set foot in the ever after again?"

"Your prerogative. I honestly do not care one way or the other." Dali turned in his chair and disappeared.

Rachel took Ivy's hand. "Let's go."

"Home?"

"Not just yet. I need to see this for myself."


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Rachel and Ivy materialized in Al's kitchen, or rather what was left of it.

Either Newt had gone out of her way to cause as much damage as possible, or else her fight with Al must have been intense. It appeared everything that could be broken, thrown, or in any way damaged, had been. The glass in his cabinets was shattered, their contents strewn everywhere, the heavy wooden counter broken in half, and the huge, heavy spell pot overturned and crushed like so much tinfoil. There were scorch marks on the walls and ceiling. It looked like a war zone.

Rachel, stunned, gazed around. "Damn. I didn't know Al had it in him."

"I smell blood." Ivy's nose would normally lead her right to the source, but the ever after continued to play havoc with her senses, the stench of burnt amber overriding everything else. It made her skin itch, and she felt hot and cold at the same time. Worse, she was going to have to burn this outfit when she got home, she knew the odor never come out.

"Al's?"

Ivy shrugged. She had no idea what demon blood smelled like. "I don't think so."

"Where is it?"

Ivy took a moment to center herself, and took a deep breath. The burnt amber staggered her but Rachel was there to catch her. Before stamping it back down, however, she found the source. "There. Behind the counter."

"Stay here." Rachel went to look, a hand coming to her mouth to stifle a gasp. "Oh my God."

Ivy didn't need heightened senses to know what Rachel was feeling. "What is it?"

"Tom Bansen."

Ivy came to the redhead's side. "What's left of him." The witch who had gotten himself killed after foolishly touching the banshee Mia Harbor's baby, had been dismembered. His limbs and head were lying near his body, in relative position to where they would normally have been. That, while horrible, was not in and of itself what shocked Rachel. Tom Bansen had been dead for quite some time. If his body was in pieces, it meant the spirit inhabiting it had been lost. Pierce was dead. Again. "I'm sorry."

"Why would Newt do this? I mean, killing him is one thing, but this?" Rachel wasn't crying, she and Pierce had not been that close for that long, but while she never truly loved the guy she certainly never wanted him dead.

Ivy noticed something else on the floor near Tom's body. "Rachel." A statue that looked vaguely like a person, with a few stray red hairs on its head and a strip of purple cloth tied around its waist. "What is that?"

"I'm not sure." Rachel bent down to pick it up. As soon as her hand touched it, she gasped, she could feel a ley line flooding into her, and she went ramrod straight as her eyes were filled with a bright white light.

'_Mistress witch…I mean, Rachel._'

'_Pierce?'_ Rachel blinked. She wasn't seeing so much as feeling, yet it was as if Pierce was standing right in front of her. It felt like communing through a line, only more personal. He couldn't hear her, however. He had either recorded a message of sorts into this statue, or else a portion of his essence lingered, taking this last opportunity to speak to her before moving on.

'_I'm sorry it has to be this way, but you need to know the truth. Don't blame Newt for what happened to me. I expected her to kill me, after I told her what I am about to tell you. Algaliarept is responsible for what happened at Kalamack's. Newt didn't come there on her own. Al convinced her to go looking for you and then dosed her with yew so she wouldn't remember. He wanted to make sure you were angry at her and that everyone else thought she was too crazy to be your teacher.'_

Rachel frowned. '_Al? Damn it._'

'_This is an effigy, Rachel. Al created it in order to connect himself to you. He used it to spy on you, to tap into your senses. He told me how aroused he became after experiencing you and Ivy in bed together._'

Rachel felt sick. '_I'd better not tell Ivy._'

'_I was able to do this spell without Al knowing. It is playing directly into your mind, so no one else who may be around can see or hear what you are experiencing. Destroy the effigy, Rachel. You don't want to run the risk of anyone else using it against you.' _Pierce was silent for a moment._ 'I am spelling this before I go to Newt, to tell her what Al did to her and to you. If you are seeing this, it is likely all over, and hopefully Algaliarept is dead along with me, but do not mourn my passing, Rachel. I was already dead don't forget. With any luck, I have moved on to my just reward. Even purgatory would be better than this._'

'_I'm sorry Pierce._'

'_Fare thee well, Rachel Mariana Morgan. I am a better man having loved you._'

Rachel jerked back, away from the effigy and Tom's body, and right into Ivy's waiting arms. "Are you all right?"

"Pierce was, umm, saying goodbye." Rachel wiped her eyes. "It was Al. He tricked Newt into coming after us. He made this thing…" She pointed at the effigy. "…to screw with my head. Destroy it." She breathed a sigh of relief as Ivy stomped it to pieces. "Thank you." She rested her head on Ivy's shoulder as her vampire put her arms around her. "I don't want to go back to Newt, crap on toast, I don't want anything to do with any of them, but if what Pierce just said is true, it wasn't really her fault. I think she was genuinely trying to teach me." She gritted her teeth. "She killed Pierce, but it was because of Al. That son of a bitch!"

"Can we please go home now?" Ivy asked. "I think this place is making me sick."

Rachel shook her head. "Not yet." She held out her hand, tapped the line, and whispered under her breath. The pieces of Tom's body erupted in flames, and within seconds were reduced to ash. "Now we can go." Still in contact with the line, she put an arm around Ivy's midsection, and made sure to envision their bedroom before stepping into it.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Halfway through the journey, which should have only taken a second at most, Rachel clearly felt something pulling at her, trying to take her in a different direction. She instinctively pushed back at it, losing both her focus and her hold on Ivy. She heard the vampire's scream cut off as she was abruptly dropped out of the line, and she prayed Ivy was okay. Then she felt another mind touch her own and focused on it, willing herself to that location in order to confront whoever dared attack her.

Rachel felt the air popping around her as her body rematerialized, and opened her eyes. She was standing in darkness, the air was warm and humid, smelled musty, and though she couldn't actually see or hear anything, she knew there was someone there and she had a sneaking suspicion who. "Al? What are you playing at? What did you do to Ivy?"

A figure formed out of the darkness. "I am not Algaliarept." Newt cocked her head. "And I did nothing to your vampire, Rachel Mariana Morgan. She continued on the journey you began. I merely redirected you."

"You twisted bitch." Rachel knew she was taking her life in her hands by speaking to Newt this way, but she couldn't help herself, seeing the demon just brought it out. "You hurt my friends. Ceri hates me. And you killed Pierce!"

"Your friends. You mean the elves?" Newt sneered. "I hate elves. Their people and mine were at war longer than your kind have existed. I did not return to finish what I started, because I realize now it was not my idea to seek them out in the first place. Besides, Trenton Aloysius Kalamack and Cerdiwen Merriam Dulciate can not be held responsible for the deplorable actions of their forebears, any more than you would be for mine." She lowered her pure black eyes. "But I did not kill Algaliarept's familiar."

Rachel wasn't sure what to think, though she couldn't help noticing how Newt refused to meet her gaze when she said that. "I found his body. He'd been torn apart. You didn't do that?" Still staring at her bare feet, he demon shook her head. "Look at me. Newt!" The demon jerked her head up, wide-eyed. "Swear to me you did not kill Pierce."

"I swear on the soul of my daughter, Lilianikagan, that I did not kill Gordian Nathaniel Pierce."

Rachel crossed her arms. "Then who did?"

"Algaliarept."

Somehow, that didn't entirely surprise Rachel. "He killed his own familiar?"

"In retaliation for informing me of Algaliarept's transgressions. I suppose I could have stopped him, but I saw no reason, seeing as Gordian Nathaniel Pierce was complicit in Algaliarept's crime."

'_So, she didn't actually kill him but didn't bother saving him either? That makes all the difference in the world._' Rachel sighed. She was really getting tired of dealing with demons. "Why are you even telling me this, Newt? Dali said you were hunting Al across the ever after. Why are you taking time out to have a conversation with little old me?"

"You are my descendant. Is that not reason enough for me to want to look out for you?"

Rachel wished she could believe that was all it was, but in her experience, demons always had an ulterior motive. Usually several, each of which benefited them in some way. Newt might be the exception, though there was no way to be sure. Hell, Newt herself wasn't always certain why she did things. "If you're worried about me, don't be. I can take care of myself."

"Not against Algaliarept. If he believes you and his familiar were working together, regardless of whether or not you actually were, he will come after you. I suspect the only reason he did not choose to eliminate you rather than lose you to me, is because even he was not willing to risk my wrath. When it became apparent to him that I might actually be a worthy teacher; he chose this last, desperate ploy to try and discredit me and get you back. Or perhaps he was hoping I would kill you myself."

Rachel put a hand to her forehead. '_Great. Just great._' She had been a target before, but somehow the threat of Al coming after he scared her more than the I.S., the Weres, and Trent combined. "Are my friends safe? We live in a church. It doesn't seem to stop you, but as long as he isn't summoned the sanctification will keep him out, right?"

Newt nodded. "Unless Algaliarept finds someone or something to possess."

'_Crap! I forgot about that._' Al was able to walk freely on this side of the lines, even during the day, because he was in Lee's body. If he somehow managed to find some other poor fool willing to 'give him a ride', he could walk right in the church and she would never even know it was him until his hands were around her throat. Rachel groaned. "I hate my life."

"Do not say that." Newt grabbed Rachel's shoulders. "You are not helpless. You are my kin. Do you know why the others were so desperate for Minias to mate with me? Not just for the sake of renewing the demon bloodlines, but because our power is greater than theirs. We can bring life in a way they cannot, and because of it, we are able to spindle and manipulate more energy than the males. We are stronger. They think by keeping us, how do the humans say it, barefoot and pregnant, it limits us."

"Does it?"

Newt shook her head. "Quite the contrary. Bearing a child within us, especially a female child, increases the power we can spindle and control twofold or more. A fact the elves took advantage of when they twisted their curses, burning up the last-born generation of demons, including my beloved daughter, in order to create the witches. That is also why I killed my sisters."

"What?" Rachel tried to board that thought train, but it derailed no matter how she looked at it.

"The elves. I know Trenton Aloysius Kalamack is a student of our history. Did he ever express surprise I existed?"

Rachel blinked. "As a matter of fact, he did. I mentioned you once and he said it wasn't possible, that they had killed all the female demons. I always thought it was strange, since Al said you were the one who killed them."

"Yes, with my own two hands, because of the elves. They spun more than one curse, you know. They created you witches; I suspect they had a hand in creating the vampires as well, and their hideous magic convinced me my sisters were responsible for what happened to my daughter and the others. I killed them, because I thought it was the right thing to do. When I realized what I had done, I dosed myself with yew in order to forget. Thousands of years later, I have been doing it so long, it's driven me insane." Newt smirked. "Thing is, I'm not nearly as crazy as everyone thinks I am. I play the fool for Algaliarept, Dallkarackint, and the others, because so long as they think I cannot keep a rational thought in my head they underestimate me."

'_Almost makes me proud to be related to her, if I really am._' Rachel took a deep breath. "Look, I've actually enjoyed this talk, which is frankly a little disturbing, but I have to go check on Ivy. She's probably tearing the church apart worried about me, and I know if I stay gone too long she'll find a way into the ever after and do the same thing to it."

Newt nodded. "Ivy Alisha Tamwood is a worthy mate, though she cannot give you children."

"You sound like our mothers." Rachel stepped back. "I'm going." She tapped the line. "Goodbye." She couldn't help smiling at the way the demon waved at her like a child before she slipped into the line and was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

When Rachel materialized in their bedroom, she barely had time to release the breath she had been holding and start to take in a new one before being enveloped in Ivy's arms and lifted off her feet, the air squeezed out of her lungs. Fortunately, she had been expecting this and was able to hang in there until Ivy released her and took a step back, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?"

Ivy nodded. "I landed in the bed. I guess we know what you were thinking about. What happened?"

"Newt. She wanted to talk to me."

"About what?"

"For one thing, she says she didn't killed Pierce. Al did."

Ivy arched an eyebrow. "You believe her?"

"She swore it on her daughter's soul, for what that's worth." Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. Newt or Al, I'm not sure it really makes much of a difference. I'm just glad, for the time being at least, I don't have to deal anymore with creatures that sell some people for money and kill others just because they're in a bad mood." She sat down on the bed. "I'm so tired."

"You rest, dear heart." Ivy started to turn away, pausing when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Stay with me?" Rachel asked. "Please? Just 'til I fall asleep."

Ivy nodded. "Of course." She lay down on the bed and Rachel curled up against her. Once upon a time it would have been impossible for her to be this close to Rachel without her instincts getting the better of her, and one of them would have to run away or risk both of them getting hurt, but she was just so relieved they had finally found a balance. Even if the two of them had never become lovers, finding a way past her bloodlust would have been necessary just to continue their working relationship. "I love you."

Rachel was already half asleep, but mumbled a response. "Love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Elsewhere in the Hollows, in a basement lit only by a circle of colored candles, a human teenage girl was preparing to finally get revenge on the boyfriend who had dumped her. She had found a spell book that would allow her to summon the power she needed, and though she didn't understand everything, she had figured out enough to make the magic work.

As she completed the spell, the candle flames shot several feet in the air and the room filled with smoke. The girl coughed, it made her eyes and throat burn. The text didn't say anything about this. She wondered if she had done something wrong. Within the smoke, she saw something moving, a large, inhuman shape. Red, goat-slitted eyes smoldered. Stumbling back, the wide-eyed and terrified girl realized she had no idea where the stairs were. "W-Who are you?"

"My thanks, Elizabeth Denise Thornton. You made things so much easier."

Al reveled in the girl's screams as he pounced.

THE END

For now


End file.
